The New President Affair
by kdthree
Summary: The secret identies of some lesser players now revealed with a Cross over.


Title : **_The New President Affair_**

Author : Kriss "KD³" Dremak

Email 

Category : Cross over

Status : potential series

Warning : Season Seven Spoilers

Rating PG

Spoilers : Season Seven Inauguration

Archived : (always) SG1h/c zone: all others let me know but sure!

Summary : AU/ and or possible missing scene.

Definitely just twisted off the wall crap which proves I should not eat

Spicy food before I fall off to sleep.

_1 Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE The characters mentioned in this story are the property of and Gekko Film Corp. The SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp., Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This Fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author._

* * *

The President sat back heavily in his leather chair behind his massive desk in the Oval Office. It had been one hell of ride these first days. The briefing on the **Stargate **from Vice President Kinsey, that worm in the apple, and his little buddy Woolsey was enlightening. Things had only gotten more interesting since the little nocturnal visit from Woolsey when he had dropped off a small simple blue computer disk. President Hayes looked at the last page on the computer screen and exhaled deeply. 

The gators were hip deep and it was his own VP who was ready to toss him into the swamp, that sanctimonious little prick. He had hoped he would never to have to play this card but there was a sleeping lion out there whose paw he had pulled a thorn from. This was going to be a big favor.

He typed the email quickly and waited for his red phone to ring. He had just added another to the circle of few who had the number. The phone rang and he picked it

"Alexander?" He asked softly into the red receiver

"Yes sir, Mr. President, it is an honor sir," came the firm but gentle voice on the other end.

"Look I know your organization got downsized after you well got rid of your little bad birdie enemy..." Hayes was hesitant to continue... The organization had been one of the biggest and most advanced law enforcement agencies working for the entire world till the end of the cold war. After that it was obvious that it had it had out lived its usefulness in that form. There were no more supper crazed evil leagues of criminals with their mad scientist trying to take over the world the crumbling economies of various superpowers had seen to that. There was no need to rub it in. The man he was talking to was third generation director and had triaged the agency into a network of five hundred or so agents through out the world. The agency was so deep in shadows now that it made the covert actions of the N.I.D. and CIA look like drag queen reviews in a South Beach Night club.

"Mr. President we remember our debts. How can we help?"

"I have a very delicate matter and I think I am going to need your special handling." Hayes, though a politician, was not a man to hide behind euphemisms he was a straight shooter in most matters. It was just a regretful that he could trust no one within his government with this matter.

"Well let me put it this way, this is my own little Manhattan project taken up about a couple thousand notches." The President sighed and reached for the crystal tumbler that still had a finger of scotch in it. He glanced out side his window at his ever-present Secret Service Agents. It was cruel to keep them up to all hours but after what he had been reading he may never sleep again.

"Sir?"

"Ever heard anything about a special project being run out at Cheyenne Mountain?" Hayes had to plunge in to see what was known.

"Area 52 is its formal designation." Alexander answered from the other side of the phone with an even voice that betrayed nothing.

"Does everyone know about this but me? Jeez, now I know how Truman felt when they told him about the A Bomb." Hayes leaned back heavily in his chair.

"Mr. President I have had operatives inside the program monitoring it since, well, since the second mission to Abbydos."

"I can't let certain factions gain control and there maybe... well, I have some evidence."

"Mr. President, it will be better if you are not found to have this material. I will be sending over an operative. Hand the information to him, within the hour. And, again thank you for your confidence Mr. President."

The leader of the free world hung up the phone, scrubbed his face with both hands and got up to pour himself another drink. The file he was going to read next was going to require it, the file of a particular Air Force Colonel. He took a sip and set the glass down. No one knew it, especially Kinsey but he had, in his early political days in Congress, visited a military hospital. It was right after Desert Storm back in 91' and had heard about the case of a young Air Force Major who had just been repatriated after four months in an Iraqi prison.

The brown eyed officer was nearly skeletal, battered from wounds both physical and psychological that seemed too intense for one human to survive yet he had seen a glimmer in those eyes looking up from the bed, a defiant flicker of life. The man had barely been able to raise his hand to accept Hayes handshake of thanks but had made the excruciating effort. Hayes, as a politician, had never felt more humbled. He'd remembered the officers name all these years and to run into again as the leader of the elite flag ship team of the Star Gate was a twist of fate the Air Force officer life seemed to be riddled with.

"Jeez O'Neill what the hell did you get yourself into." He opened the file and started to read. When he got to the medical section he was glad he had not eaten.

It seemed just a minute later when the knock came on the oval office door. It opened and the figure that stepped was in Air Force blue.

"Mr. President it's an honor sir, my name is Davis, Major Paul Davis, I am the Pentagon's liaison officer for Area 52. I was informed that you had a packet of information for me. "

Hayes had read the name, Davis in many of the folders. So this was one of the Directors operatives. He handed the Major the blue disk.

"And should I ask?"

"Mr. President I will be leaving within the hour for Area 52." Davis slipped the blue disk into the inside pocket of his jacket and began to turn but hesitated. "Sir, my Uncle wanted me to let you know that we have your six. Get a good night sleep sir. " With that Davis left the oval office.

Later the President closed O'Neill's six-inch file and finished his drink, oddly he felt that he would be able to sleep tonight and maybe for the rest of his first term, he just had to survive it.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain Sub level 28 The Stargate Time approximately 0330MST**

The gate sat quiet but still impressive in its inactivity. Three figures enter the embarkation room standing at the foot of the ramp admiring it. It was an interesting threesome and not one that would be casually put together.

"How was your flight?" The woman asked dressed in green class D's, the patch on her right shoulder was that of SG 7. She smiled at the two men on either side of her, her team her best friends. Her eyes were the color of Siberian lake and her short-cropped hair the color of wheat she was beautiful and she worked hard to play it down.

Major Paul Davis smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Good flight, nice to be back and congratulations on the promotion Major!" He smiled at now Air Force Major Ida Kurn, originally she had been part of SG-9 back in the first year but later her other talents had seen her reassigned to SG-7 in her capacity as Historian and Linguist, her law degree was only an amusing side bar now.

"And I still have to salute you both." This was a sarcastic muttering of Sergeant Siler.

Who stood tallest and behind the other two. He rested a hand on the shoulder of each.

"You have the mechanical and engineering skills August." Davis said.

"I like it when we can use our own names Salvador." The blonde Major leaned back against Davis in an affectionate way.

Before the Stargate stood three elite agents with impeccable bloodlines:

Major Ida Kurn aka Illyanova Kuryakin daughter of Illya Kuryakin. .

Major Paul Davis aka Salvador Solo son of Napoleon Solo

Master Tech Sergeant Siler aka August Dancer son of April Dancer

"Mr. Waverly has enhanced our mission: Keep the Gate out of the hands of Kinsey and the NID, protect our Commander in Chief, and insure the safety of this facility and all who are in it." Davis/Solo commented, "Whatever it takes, just like we have for the last seven years."

All three looked at each other and touched hands and whispered solemnly "Especially Hammond and SG1."

With that secret pack renewed the trio moved off in separate directions; however their clandestine meeting had not gone unobserved. A figure, hidden in the shadows of the empty control room, had turned on the parabolic microphones in the embarkation room. The sensitive devices had picked up the full conversation. One very satisfied silver haired insomniac now had an answer to one and maybe many of the questions that had been gnawing at him for several years. He might actually get to sleep now knowing who his three U.N.C.L.E.s were.

TBC......

* * *

3/13/2004 9:20 PM

Comments to word count 1545

Authors afterwards:

Lord stop me before I start another series. If I do, they will all be prequels.


End file.
